


【虫铁】雏菊与鲜花（Beta！Peter/Alpha！Tony，Nc-17）

by Brightside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightside/pseuds/Brightside
Summary: 简介：一发完，pwp，ABO设定，铁罐是不小心被触发了发情期的Alpha，而小虫是个乐于助人的Beta小伙子。警告：年龄更改，ABO设定，不喜欢也请不要伤害，开车部分请记得点链接。Tip：之前在微博上看到的RDJ到底是什么味道梗，既然荷兰弟认为是雏菊与鲜花的味道，那就是雏菊与鲜花吧。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【虫铁】雏菊与鲜花（Beta！Peter/Alpha！Tony，Nc-17）

【一】

Tony依旧很喜欢叫上那个小子陪自己一起出席活动，即使是在Peter考上了大学之后。

一方面因为他是Tony Stark，而且他喜欢；另外一方面，事实证明这是个很有必要的举动。

“Tony，我想我们得把人群先疏散到喷泉那边。”睡衣小子单手停住了一截往下坍塌的巨大的门柱，用那张被面具裹着的脸朝向不那么钢铁的钢铁侠。Tony穿着西装，身后是两个被吓到忘记哭闹的小孩。

“我知道。”

他抱起其中一个，用手部的便携装甲解决朝他们飞来的碎石，接着是第二个。“但是在我完成这个之前你得把那只哥斯拉给看好。”

哥斯拉指的是那只正在酒店大堂内喷射激光的巨大蜥蜴。浮雕刻花的楼顶摇摇欲坠，从角落升起的火已经占据了大半个堂厅。

成为世界上最高调的超级英雄同时意味着你将拥有世界上最多的麻烦。Tony没有办法确保自己每时每刻都带着齐备的装甲，但是Peter Parker却不会忘记带上他那灵活的胳膊腿和吨级怪力。而这也正是必要之所在了。

Peter在对方将那两个孩子带离危险区域后放下了柱子，一阵烟尘腾起，他甩了甩有些发酸的手臂。

他们并没有太多寒暄的时间，年轻人离开之前，“注意安全，Stark先生。”尽管被数次纠正，Peter还是会在着急的时候蹦出这个尊称。

“先照顾好你自己吧，睡衣小虫。”

Tony朝空旷地区跑开的同时抽空回头喊了一句，在之后的一秒钟内，他刚才经过的那块石砖已经被巨型蜥蜴嘴里的激光撞得粉碎了。

【二】

蜘蛛侠先一步的回到了复仇者大厦的外墙。这类事情已经有点像是他们之间的默契，在他们解决完坏事之后Peter总是会先趁着混乱离开。他依旧是个秘密英雄，这意味之后的附带损害和社交辞令得由另外一个更有经验的人来处理——那自然就是钢铁侠Tony Stark。

Peter将手掌放在窗户上，“Friday好姑娘，放我进去。”

一阵激光扫描的红色纹路闪过后他听到了人工管家的声音，好姑娘给他开了门，声音甜美，“欢迎回家，Parker先生。”面前的玻璃缓缓推开。

年轻人顺势跳了进去，脚步轻缓且熟练。

或许从大门进来是个更体面的做法，但就是像是大多数人都是在天花板上见到屋子里的家养昆虫那样，这些叫做本能的东西往往令人难以抗拒。

同时的，还有一部分的本能在Peter落地的时候开始作响。

有什么东西不太对劲，他楞在原地。

按照惯例屋子会在年轻人回来的时候亮起灯来，但是此时却是全然的黑暗。蜘蛛侠屏着气的转动视线，然后在看清了茶几旁的那人后吓了一跳。“Stark先生！”

或许是因为他的脚步声太隐蔽，对方看起来也吓得不轻。

呼了口气，“是你啊。”Tony皱着眉，差点被杯子里的水撒了一身。

“你回来的比平时更早。”Peter向前探了两步，“我差点以为是小偷呢。”

随着距离的拉近年轻人闻到了雏菊与鲜花的味道。这倒不是什么稀奇事，Tony是个Alpha，不管媒体里的家伙是怎么用暴力、危险、奢靡、甚至是“那家伙闻起来就像是钱”这些形容来描述Tony Stark的信息素，Peter都能用自己的鼻子发誓，钢铁侠闻起来是雏菊与鲜花的味道。

或许是因为年轻人是个Beta，感受不到信息素里所谓的冲撞与欲望，但是他也不能说谎，对吧。

肾上腺素和应激反应会让Alpha本能释放更多的信息素，这也就是为什么每次战斗结束后他总是能闻到Stark先生的味道，但是，就像是他进门时就感受到的那样，有什么东西不对劲。非常不对劲。

Tony给自己倒上第二杯水，一饮而尽。“我让维罗妮卡紧急投递了一套装甲。”

比起疲惫他看起来更像是焦躁，Peter能看到对方后背的衬衫已然被汗水打湿，连着领带也松垮的挂着，顺着发尾滑落的汗液在领口处洇开一圈深色的湿迹。Friday中午的时候就告诉过他今天大厦内部的温度将是怡人的78华氏度，没理由会出汗的如此厉害。

和怪物搏斗的时候或许可能，但是现在？没有理由这样。

年轻人长久的注视引来了一些反应，“你为什么这样看着我。”对方眯着眼睛，语气是前所未见的不甚友好。Peter愣了一会。

“什么？”

“为什么你要用这种眼神看着我，就好像我是什么……”Tony低着头粗声说道，然后才像是意识到自己做了什么，“抱歉，小子。”他咬过自己的下唇，同时发出了一声低沉的喘息。这时年轻人才意识到那处柔软的唇瓣已经在诸如此类的折磨下，呈现出一种脆弱的颜色了。

在Peter能够伸手试探体温之前，对方灵活的躲开，Stark先生依旧眉头紧锁，他的手紧绷的收在身侧，蜷成随时想要爆发的摸样。

短暂的沉默之后，“你真幸运，睡衣宝宝，今天是我的实验室开放日，”他用着仓促敷衍的语气，“赶紧去楼上找你想玩的东西吧。 ”接着便像是躲避似得，匆忙的经过了年轻人的身边。

在他们擦身而过的瞬间，Peter只觉得自己掉进了花海。

他甚至过了半天才从中惊醒，深呼吸，清了清自己发干的喉咙。Peter冲着空气，“能告诉我发生了什么吗？好姑娘。”

而好姑娘Friday从来不会让人失望。

【三】

将卧室的门锁好，Tony检视了一圈通讯录，最后停留在某个名字上，沉默的注视，然后放弃。

说来讽刺，他曾经在这间屋子里度过了数不清的荒唐时光，现在却决定在被意外引诱发情后独自解决，倒不是说自己解决是个多困难的事——十四岁的小毛孩都懂得，只不过关于“独自”这个词的含义，如此看来多少有些显得狼狈。

Tony自知不算是足够谨慎的人，但是也很久没有像今天这样狼狈了。

疏散人群的时候他帮助了一位脚踝扭伤的女士，刚开始事情都还很顺利，直到他蹲下身子躲开一个铁架，那个女士忽然的拉住了他的袖子，眼神惊恐，他低下头。

“Stark先生，”对方的手指都在发抖，“我好像发情了。”

Tony只听到了恐惧所带来的绞紧声，连带着脚步也变得沉重，因为他知道，这句话的威力可能比刚刚那个铁架所能造成的还要大。

关于性别分化学说的主流观点认为Beta将是性别进化的主要方向，因为Alpha与Omega的性征中的不稳定与不可控代表着人类进化中尚未祛除的野蛮部分。不管Tony是不是赞同这种观点，至少在“野蛮”的这个部分，他深有体会。

“Friday，连接维罗妮卡投递紧急装甲。”他一边努力的不让自己的脚步变慢，“越快越好。”

意外情况所导致的生理情况变化可能会引起发情期提前，而此时一个发情的Omega所能造成的影响绝对不比一只失控的动物好上多少。哪怕人群中只有很少部分的Alpha，如果他没能很好的处理这次的信息素泄露，恐怕媒体在欣赏蜘蛛侠大战哥斯拉的同时还能得到一场巨型混斗。

Tony绕开人群避难最为密集的局域，朝更为偏僻的地方跑去。

他低下头，“别担心，一切都会好起来的。”

“别离开我，Stark先生。”那位女士脸色潮红，她的手指像是钳子般火热地扣紧了他的手臂。

比这更糟的是浓烈的玫瑰香味。Tony能闻出到对方是个被标记过的Omega，因为他后颈的腺体正在因为与其他Alpha信息素的斗争而刺痛，而愤怒和欲望一样，都是火热的。

“Friday！”他高声催促自己的管家，喘息加重。“还有一分三十六秒，Boss。”对方回答。

“Stark先生，我的Josh在哪，我需要我的丈夫，拜托了，求你了。”

女士的身体因为不安和发情热而扭动，音调中带着哭腔，Tony只能将对方放在地上。他的左手被Omega粘腻的体液给沾湿，在场的男性不得不努力的移开视线让自己忽视本能所带来的热浪。

在作为花花公子的大半个人生中，忍耐欲望从来不是他的专长。

Tony不是没有遇见过特地利用发情期来引诱他的人，他那时也只是半推半就的纵容继续，只要做好安全措施，来点小小的失控也算是情趣。

而现在，他只能竭尽全力的撑到装甲落地，在确定这个铁笼子好端端的将自己锁好之后，将那位女士送到她属于的地方——一个她会被爱着、被照料的地方。

至于他是不是得下身发疼的飞过半个纽约，解决剩下的事，那又是另外一个不太重要的部分了。

【四】

Peter发誓从来、从来没有想过要把自己的权限用在这种地方。

电子管家帮他开了门，但是之后的第一声呻吟就已经远远超出了年轻人的预期。他像是被钉在了原地，可能灵魂也跑出去溜了个小弯，等他回过神来的时候Tony依旧没有意识到房间里多了一个闯入者。

他半跪在床上，专注的扶着墙壁，额头抵在自己的手臂上，沉重的喘息。Tony没有时间脱掉自己的衣服，他的衬衫都还可怜巴巴的挂在身上，全是褶皱。

但目前他所能得到的远远达不到他所希望的，一声沮丧的叹息后，Stark先生似乎不满于自己所发出的声响。他咬住领带，将身体整个跪伏在床垫上，压着身子扭动胯部，他依旧认为自己保有隐私所有没有掩饰手上的动作，空着的那只手攥紧了床单，焦躁又急迫，但是这里恰巧有一位观察者。

Peter不需要任何的思考就知道对方在做什么。他的脸颊烧的通红。如果他只是一个普通人大概只能看清昏暗的阴影与扭动的线条。但是很不巧的，他有超级感官。

这意味着他能看清对方每一丝细小的动作。

他能看清Stark先生是如何环住自己硬挺的性器，上下撸动，又是如何用拇指在厚重的龟头上急促的卷过。他能看清顶端处那个收合的小孔是如何被挤压出粘腻的前液，在床单上拉扯出深色的痕迹。

他同时还能看到急促呼吸的时候，Stark先生脸颊旁的织物将会以如何的方式抖动，以及当汗水停留在对方的乳尖时，会以何种方式跌落。

年轻人的脑海掀起了一片惊涛骇浪，他已经在原地停留了太久，久到他再多等一秒都能从呼吸中吹出炭火。

他都不太知道自己是怎么到达床边的，只知道当他的影子终于落到对方身上时，Tony抬起头发现了他，那双深色的眼眸里是全然的动物灵魂。

“Tony……”他才刚刚吐出一个干燥的字眼，就被一阵忽如其来的力给压倒了。

毫不夸张的说，他经受了一次袭击，基本上是依靠自己的平衡本能才免于后脑勺重击地板。但是接下来的，Tony用鼻尖蹭触着他的脸颊，这个举动很难找到一个模糊的词汇用于描述。

有点像是嗅，Tony正试图从这个闯入者的身上找到些什么，接着他用上嘴唇，将它变成吻。

Peter听到自己的每一个细胞所发出的欢呼声，他近乎眩晕又无比清醒，在又一次的羽毛般的亲吻后他主动咬住了对方的嘴唇，毫无技巧，莽撞拙劣，但是这一刻他在云端。

他们不消一秒就缠在了一起，Tony用舌头挑出粘腻的喘息，然后松开，颧骨上全是深红的痕迹，接着低下头继续。

几乎快要像是温情的逗弄了，Peter的念头一直在极度的想要和极度的纯情中来回跳动，这一刻他想与对方谈情说爱，但Tony再次低下头吻他的脖子，刺痛从后颈某个极小的点开始晕开，年轻人不打算任其发展。

“嘿，Tony，嘿，”他手忙脚乱的拉开，有那么个瞬间对方眼里出现了清醒，然后那清醒又变成了愤怒。

他试着放缓语气，“Tony，不能咬人，好吗，你不能咬我。”

年轻人发誓他看到了对方呲开牙齿，像是狮虎园里的大型猫科动物。这令他有些担忧，倒不是说他会介意Stark先生变成某种更为野性的动物，他只是有点担忧。幸运的是对方没有继续让他保持这种情绪。

“为什么不能？”Tony终于说话了，皱着眉头，带着薄怒的样子。

他认真的解释，“这不管用。”

但就像是这句话本身的意思，这不太管用。

Tony置若罔闻，继续挥动手脚试着挣扎。Peter很难分辨这份挣扎是不是真心实意的——因为制止起来太过轻松了。如果他是个Omega，大概会因为如此浓烈的信息素而腿软发慌，可惜他不是。他轻易的压住对方的腿，并且捆住了手腕。Tony发出了一声懊恼的哀叹，然后在他扭动腰部，制造不必要的摩擦时变成了短促的惊喘。

“而且不舒服，”

年轻人补充道，他也凑过去咬住了对方的后脖子，有那么几秒钟Peter几乎要以为对方在认真拒绝了，可是没有。他保持了一会这个姿势，直到挣扎彻底消失。“你看，会痛的，对吧。”他说。

更为年长的那个从喉咙发出了一种难以描述的、细小的噪音作为回答。等Peter看过去的时候，他面前的Alpha是一副发着情、眼眶带红的可怜的模样。好青年Peter Parker差一点点就要因为罪恶感而拔腿逃跑，还好他忍住了。

他在对方重新开始发出低吼之前低头吻对方。“我们之前都合作的很好，你负责你的部分，我负责我的部分。”他将双方都吻到气喘吁吁的，然后俯下身子，用舌头圈住对方水光淋漓的性器顶端，试探性的嘬了一口。同时含糊地说话，“既然你需要帮助，这个也可以成为我负责的部分。”

起初Peter以为这样做并没有什么用，因为他只听见了一声微弱的、类似于呛住的声音。然后他抬头，看清了对方像是哭过的眼睛，明白这效果有多好。于是他又试了一次。Stark先生在他的注视下将下唇咬到发白。

对方从喉咙里挤出字眼，“这类事情不该是这样的。”

“我知道，”他抽空抬起头，然后接着重重的吮吸，“但是抱歉啦，我也不是Omega。”

年轻人本来还想继续补充一些诸如“我只能提供很有限的帮助呀”之类的话，可惜他有点舍不得放开嘴里的那个小家伙。

Stark先生的阴茎是超出大众平均水平，在常理上不应该用可爱来形容的部位，颜色也比起年轻人自己的深上不少，与纯情毫不相关。但是Peter觉得它可爱极了。

而且，Peter不太清楚是不是所有的Alpha都这样，Tony相当擅长用自己的这个部位流出水来，十分下流。

他埋头努力了一阵，直到对方喘息挺身，将精液泄的到处都是。

年轻人对此有些惊讶，不只是因为第一次见到Alpha的高潮——更高的生育率肯定不是谣传，同时，他惊讶于自己在如此的情景居然还能保持着清醒的头脑。至于Tony，他几乎把高潮之后的每一盎司理智都用于懊恼：如果不是因为被迫发了情，我是绝对绝对绝对不会在这么拙劣的技巧下失去招架的。

中年人歇上了几个呼吸的时间，然后他的手被拉了过去，压在某个隔着牛仔裤依旧温热发硬的部位。

“你会教我的，对吧？”

Peter用带着希冀的眼睛看向他，脸上是羞怯的红晕，却没有要退缩的意思。Tony脑海中的第一个形容词是纯真，可惜他手掌底下的触感一点都没有这个意思。

“不然还能有谁教你这个吗？”

也不知道怎么的，他脑袋一热。“关键不在于速度，”分开金属的搭扣，他用手将被汗水浸湿的纠缠布料打开，握住底下坚实硬挺的器官——某人还真是天赋异禀。

满意的看到对方惊慌的神色，吐出一个拉长的低笑，“还有角度和位置。”

【五】

教学过程刚刚过半的时候，那位不正经的老师就第二次的硬了。所以他们干脆将这变成一次实践教学。

老师做出动作，学生跟着模仿。

至于他们最后能一起达到高潮，在床上乱七八糟的拥成一团，Peter是绝对没有想过的，就像是他绝对没有想过会以这种方式使用自己的最高大厦权限那样。

就像是他绝对没有想过要隔着外套撩拨那位Stark先生，让对方的性器在挺括的西装裤底下撑出下流的形状。又或者把对方的嘴唇咬到发疼，让这样的、会被人怀疑抹了娘兮兮的唇膏的Stark先生和国会里的老古董开会。

又或者娱乐节目播报着“全球最令Omega魂牵梦绕的十大Alpha”时他可以抱着那位“令人魂牵梦绕”的Alpha大人，并且把自己的阴茎塞进对方的屁股，好青年Peter Parker也是从来都没有想过的。

他顶多只想过，如果某天超级英雄钢铁侠被犯罪分子绑架了，蜘蛛侠能到场英雄救英雄而已。

就这么简单，没有别的想法。

此时超级英雄钢铁侠正在他的身边半梦半醒，散发着雏菊与鲜花的味道。

年轻人用尽全身力气才没让自己把对方吻醒。

他低头看着他们身上一塌糊涂的各种体液，有些顺着对方的腹股沟向下深入滑落，埋进某个不可言说且十足诱人的地方。

Peter也没有想到自己会用手指顺着那水渍，着着实实的埋了进去。

他才戳进去一截指尖，就生理意义上的，着着实实，差点原地发疯了。

“你在干什么。”

一个声音忽然出现，伴随着某种暴躁的注视，瞬间就把年轻人的疯劲吓退了大半。

“我……”他张着嘴愣住，语气支吾，却没有要将手拿回来的意思。

像是视线的博弈，他们都没打算让步，眼神撞在一起，带出纠缠搏斗的意味来。沉默就此晕开。

直到年轻人舔过自己的下唇，中年人眨了眨眼，喉头上下吞咽。

他们再次接吻的时候Stark先生的眼睛已经变成了全然的深黑色，据说那是瞳孔的颜色。

【六】

Tony Stark现在是个发着情的、因为得不到Omega信息素的而欲求不满Alpha，而Peter Parker是个刚满二十岁，身体健康且精力过剩的年轻Beta，所以他对前者的境况毫不介意。

说真的，他一点都不介意。


End file.
